Romance Descending
by Sean pizza
Summary: This story is based a bit off of "Pokémon Origins". Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Faraway in a place beyond theory, beyond thought, and beyond logic, laid an ancient settlement. This settlement was the birth place of the gods of the world. They all watched over every corner of the world, keeping balance all throughout the land. As much as they loved caring for the people of the earth, they would never let construction be without destruction. Their job was to keep the earth balanced enough, so that only humans and Pokemon could truly define the future of the world.

Although these creatures were omnipotence in the flesh, nothing lives forever. Every single God or legendary is destined to find a romantic partner and have a child before death. All the legendaries were required to perform this ritual, and it was time for the Psychic Feline's quest to begin.

* * *

 **"Mewtwo, do you know why we have summoned the court of truth?"** A deep voice bellowed from a sky-scraper tall pillar. "Yes, Lord Dialga. The ritual must begin." **"Correct. Before you descend down to the world below, there are important things we must inform you about. Whe Will randomize your destination over all seven regions, so you have variety over your choice of love. Also, you shall no longer be gender less. You will be transformed into the female gender as foretold in the prophecy. Speaking of which, when you go down your personality will stay the same but, you will develop...feelings."** "What are these "Feelings" that you talk about?" **"You will know later on."** Said another deep voice beside Dialga. "Lord Arceus, an honour it is to be in your presence."

 **"Mewtwo, are you ready to begin?"** "Yes but, Lord Dialga mentioned a seventh region. I thought that there were only six. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. What is the seventh region if I may ask?" **"That information is classified, but if you land in the seventh region, you will know."** Arceus hums a tune as old as time and space itself and Mewtwo is surrounded by a birght sphere of magenta light. One minute there, the next, in a cave.

* * *

Although Mewtwo was not as powerful as the other gods, she was very intelligent. The now gendered Legendary of kanto knew that they would not let Mewtwo wait an eternity for fate to show itself, so she predicted the presence of another close by. _"A person. A boy to be specific. He holds great determination and power in his soul, yet, his arrogance is his weakness."_ Footsteps echo throughout the cave like the screech of a zubat. Not one set of steps, but two. A trainer's and his pokemon's.

Not long after I see a boy with ginger hair, navy-blue pants and a green shirt walk in the cave with his blastoise striding beside him. This may be my destiny, this may not. I guess only luck shall tell my tale from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

The trainer in blue lead off with his blastoise, firing off his twin cannons propelling large amounts of water towards Mewtwo. The barrier of psychic energy weakened the attack, thus rendering little to no damage on the legendary feline. "What? How did that do nothing!?" The Pokemon trainer called out in arrogance. "Blastoise, what did you do?" " _Blas, Blastoise?_ " His Pokemon said back in confusion. **"He is much too vengeful, he is not the one."** Not much time later, the last word in the sentence turned to attack from the opposing Pokemon, knocking the blastoise into the Pokemon trainer sending them hurling them all the way back out of the cave.

 **"He is not the one."**

 _1 WEEK LATER..._

I Never thought this through, but then again, I didn't have much of a choice. I didn't understand why we had to breed with the earthlings that roam the planet, but I am smart, so time allowed me itself to figure it out. I now, after many days I understood. Arceus didn't make this world to make human's rejoice in happyness forever, no, he made it for there to be pain. Nobody deserves to be sad, but neither do they deserve to be happy. In this world, there must be the mis-fortunate. There must be those who have nothing for others to have everything, those who must take the blame so other pokemon stay truthful, those...who must be the burden.

Even for the gods, this rule applies. True happyness is to rule over the earth in perfect harmony, yet up there, we truly only cared for ourselves. We all must go down to pass our joy onto our offspring. Whether sooner or later, everything ends.

* * *

*PUMPH, PUMPH, PUMPH, PUMPH, PUMPH*

The sound of footsteps echo through the cave, awakening me to see another human standing there, but, this one is different from the last. I take a short look into his mind as he approaches later on a Lapras. He strives not for power, or justice, or even discovery. He strives...just because he can. Allright Red, I'll bite. If you want to capture me, PROVE YOUR TRUE STRENGTH!


	3. Chapter 3

"GO GENGAR!" The boy shouted throwing an ultra ball onto the ground in front of me, releasing an obese, purple shadow-like figure with glowing red eyes and a large, white grin spreading across it's cheeks. "Gengar, use nightshade!" The boy shouted out to his Gengar. The creature's mouth opened and as the Gengar giggled, dark purple liquids poured out of it, and as soon as it hit the ground, it shot towards me, I was just quick enough to reduce the damage with a barrier.

But even with the barrier up, it felt like it was no damage. This Gengar is new, he hasn't trained it up, so it won't take my psychic attacks too well. I blast a confusion at his immediately after taking the nightshade, as I thought, it cries out in pain as the attack hits it right on it's wicked grin. One more confusion after dodging a sludge bomb and the Gengar faints.

"NO! He was my only super-effective pokemon!" The trainer says returning Gengar to it's ball and sending out another, but this one releases a yellow fox with prickled fur. "Jolteon, use thunder!" I know that move, it is powerful, but it doesn't always hit, and it didn't hit me this time. However, this move never misses. Have a taste of my swift! A critical hit knocks that fox right off it's feet.

"Grr, allright then, go Articuno!" Articuno? The legendary bird of ice? It too must have been sent down to this region. Perhaps this one puts up a more honourable fight. "Articuno, use toxic!" Bullets of blue and purple liquid shoot from it's beak right at me, I dodge and dodge and dodge, but four of them strike me on the back, poisoning me. Now I only have a few more minutes to defeat him. This confusion must be my most powerful if I am to take out this Articuno. I Hit it, but it isn't enough. "Use Blizzard! The trainer shouted. I got so confused that the blizzard was a direct shot to me, i blocked some of it with my arms, but god was that cold. I have to recover this off.

I look back up at Articuno, it's flapping closer to the ground and it's eye is twitching. I weakened it enough for it to be taken down. One swift and it falls down to the stone ground. He has used three pokemon, and he needs lapras behind him to get back if he wins, so that leaves two possible more opponents for me to defeat. But only one remained. "I'm counting on you, CHARIZARD!"

Bring it on then, Charizard.


	4. Chapter 4

As weakened as I was, my eyes were just able to get a glimpse of the ultra ball that was thrown at me. Then, for him he saw a red, flickering light suck me into the ball, but I saw only a red shadow surround me. Then, I found myself...on a stone mountain, high above the clouds. I sensed that I was not alone, so I asked: "Where am I?" A rather metallic, yet calm voice answered voice from the skies said: "This is the pokeball simulation, A virtual environment for a pokemon's mind to spend while thier body lays in a minimised hibernation." "I'm...in an poke ball?" "Your physical body has shrunk to fit inside an ultra ball, while your conscious mind sees, feels, hears, tastes, and touches a stone mountain high above the clouds." "Why a mountain in the clouds though?" "It is the place your mind desired to be in. You felt helpless and angered when you shrunk into the ultra ball, so you wanted to be in a place where there were no trainers, no battles, but your thoughts. Even if your mind wishes to be elsewhere, you shall be there. Just think, then blink." "That's it?" "Yes, but unfortunatly your time in here is up for now, you are now being released into the real world again. I shall send you out there standing on your feet so don't worry, but try not to hold your breath."

A flash of white and red blinds me before my eyes gaze upon a lush, green meadow with blue flowers and white fences. "How do you like the open world Mewtwo?" A human's voice from behind me says.

* * *

 **RED'S POV**

* * *

Having another look at Mewtwo, it seems like a really complicated pokemon, if it even is a pokemon. Why does it have two necks? Why does it's tail start at it's torso? Why does it's fingers look like golf balls? "Is that what you consider me, a freak?" "What? Who said that?" "Someone who has been through more pain that you have experienced your whole life. You had a mother to raise you with trust and love, things my creators never shown to me, the freak with two necks, a tail that starts at the torso, with fingers the size of golf balls." "M-Mewtwo?" "Indeed, Red."


	5. Chapter 5

"How can you talk to me? How can I hear you?" "I am using my telepathy, one of the many powers I have." "Wow, I wonder what other amazing powers you have?" "I have word powers." "Words? How can words be powers?" "Words can start wars, but they can also end them. Words can make someone fall in love, or fall out of love. Words can also be distractions to people who listen only to words, instead of the things around them as well, like the sharp stone I have levitated to an inch from the back of your neck. A pokemon can choose whether or not to be with their trainer, so give me a reason not to kill you right now, and choose your words wisely."

"Why are you angry?" "Angry? I was angry when you threw that ultra ball at my face, I was angry when your charizard transformed into that blue and black dragon, but this is not an act of anger, I am testing you to see if you should be my trainer. I am intrigued, but not angry." "You know why you can't kill me now?" "I am intrigued to know why I can't." "Because you can't get away with it. Um...Do you think it was a coincidence that I released you in the middle of a feild where all my pokemon could see us? They...they will see if you kill me, and they will go and kill you, or find something more powerful to kill you, because no matter what you are, there is always something more powerful than...you." "What could possibly be more powerful that me?" **"Words"**

* * *

 **MEWTWO'S POV**

* * *

I move the pointed stone away from his neck. "You know how to use words well, I shall stay with you and your pokemon for now." "Would you like to be introduced to anyone?" "Why yes. I would like to have a...little chat with your charizard." "You can, but under one condition." "What?" "Don't kill him." "Hmm, I think I can manage that."

* * *

"I need to ask what you did when we fought back in the cave." "Eh? Well well well, if it isn't little kitty cat?" "If you value your spine still connected to your rib cage you shall refrain from calling me kitty cat." "Okay geez, but don't forget it was me who defeated you back in the cave." "Back to the topic at and yes, you did defeat me, but how? I have never seen any charizard evolve for a third time." "Girl, that wasn't regular evolution, I mega evolved." "Tell me about this: Mega evolution."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTICE:** After reading over the last chapter, I have thought as the voice style of charizard as retarted now, so I shall write charizard's voice more normal, and Instead of sounding all jokingly and country sounding, I shall write him as someone who loves being the strongest. That's all from me, enjoy the story.

* * *

"Mega evolution as far as my trainer has talked about it, is a way for specific pokemon to gain even more power during a battle, but it only works inside a battle and not in the regular world, that is why I have changed back to my regular form," Charizard replied. "Interesting, what kind of new powers have you gained when you mega-evolved?" "The professor told me that I transformed into a dragon type when I mega-evolved, I also did a lot more damage to you that before." "Yes, I could feel that, It did hurt a lot."

"Hey Charizard and Mewtwo! We're setting out on our journey again, you guys ready to go?" Red shouts out to us as he walks closer. "Mewtwo, I think you're going to find our trip interesting." "What do you mean by that Red?" "We are going to go find Mew."

* * *

And right he was. Many memories suddenly clicked into my mind and his last word echoed through my ears. Memorie of pain, torture, anger. Memories of these...people extracting my blood, while i lay in that confined tube, with at least 12 wires, sucking DNA from my body, like a vampire sucking it's prey's blood.

"When do we head off?" Charizard asks Red. "Right now," Red replies returning Charizard to it's ball. "I am ready to go as well," I say closing my eyes as I feel myself sucked into the pokeball.

Once I open my eyes, I see myself on the same mountain I left from. I needed meditation time for myself. I needed to be ready.

* * *

 **1 day later...**

* * *

After a long lasting night, I feel my souls being released into the open. "Mewtwo, I'll need your help for a bit, are you up to that?" Red asks me. "Of course, you are my trainer after all," I say with a surprisingly dissapointed tone. "What do you need me for?" I feel like I should give you some training so you'll feel less motivated to shred me into pieces." "Sounds reasonable, what did you have in mind?" "Our path is blocked by a big brick wall, and the only way past it is through that door, but it needs a key card to open. After using charizard to defeat a couple of adults calling themselves Team Skull, they told us that at the top of that tower, there is a card used to open the door.

Also, if I feel I can trust you, I have something you might want." "What is it?" "You'll just have to wait and see."


End file.
